Reckoning
by elairaa
Summary: Kenshin thinks he's got everything figured out with Kaoru, but she feels he's lacking in one crucial area, respect for her kenjutsu skills. Will he ever truly see all sides to her? A Kaoru empowerment story. Chapter 5 up. It's Done!!
1. Admission

Disclaimer: Kenshin & Co. don't belong to me, but they're awfully fun to borrow.  
  
A.N.: Well, here goes, this is a first for me. This probably has some OOCness. I'm kinda sketchy on the rating right now, so it might change. Also, I would like to thank my lovely editor Shannon. Oh yeah, keep in mind I'm still learning how this whole website works. Bear with me while I make the necessary changes to make this easy to read.  
  
Reckoning Chapter One: Admission  
  
Kenshin sat before the large wooden tub, washing his ever-present laundry as usual. Though normally this task was one of his favorites of the day, it failed to bring him the usual peace of mind. Come to think of it, the laundry hadn't had its usual, soothing effect on him in several weeks. Though he wasn't exactly sure why this was, Kenshin had a vague idea it somehow stemmed from the owner of the dojo, or rather the still unresolved situation between them.  
  
It wasn't that Kaoru had been showing signs of impatience or boredom or displeasure or disinterest. She was as she had always been since Kenshin had first begun his residence at the dojo: vibrant, caring, and selfless. She still behaved towards him in the same manner she had for years now with a quiet, unspoken devotion and an understanding that if she simply left him to himself, he would come around in time. No, it was not Kaoru who had disrupted his peace, Kenshin realized, it was him. For the first time, he found himself seriously considering his future with Kaoru. He had been drawn to her from the first, but actually coming to love her had required time to develop. At first, he had denied he felt anything. When that became impossible, he pushed away the possibility of a relationship, citing his dark past though frankly, he was just plain scared by the thought of attempting to again establish intimacy with someone after his disastrous try with Tomoe. Now though, those previous objections were slowly crumbling. The emotional turmoil Kenshin had been recently experiencing while trying to do laundry resulted from his thoughts constantly turning towards Kaoru and a future with her, one that involved marriage and children and years of watching suns set together. It was his own dissatisfaction with the current ordering of his life that had Kenshin so agitated at his washtub every afternoon.  
  
This small epiphany brought Kenshin clarity, but did nothing to ease his frustration. Able as he was now to admit to himself that he desired a deeper relationship with Kaoru, he wasn't exactly sure that he was ready to relate the same thing to her. It wasn't that Kenshin feared rejection. He had long ago come to understand that Kaoru loved him. It was just that it was such a big step. Kenshin had never considered himself to be a coward, but the prospect of marriage did fill him with no little trepidation. It would cause a total restructuring of his life. Sure, things wouldn't change that much. His friends wouldn't stop associating with him after he became a henpecked husband. The announcement of his love wouldn't cause the dojo to be suddenly swallowed by a great earthquake, contrary to Sano's teasing remarks. No, life would go on as it always had, except that the most central relationship in his life would be redefined. When Kenshin had abandoned the life of a rurouni, it was upon his friendship with Kaoru that he had built his new life. During this latest stage of his life, she had been his touchstone, constantly giving him a reason to embrace the tranquility of his new life, keeping him from falling into despair when it seemed his dream of a violence-free Japan would always elude him. Some deep part of him knew that marriage would only strengthen this bond, making his life still more stable, but the irrational part feared that the relationship he drew on so much would be shaken to the core. It was the uncertainty of the inevitable change that forced him to remain silent even though it obviously disrupted his happiness.  
  
His introspection was abruptly broken by a voice calling his name.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin. Kenshin! Helloooo? Kenshin, is there anybody in there?" filtered into his thoughts in a voice that distinctly resembled one belonging to Sano.  
  
Kenshin blinked and looked up to see Sano waving a hand in front of his eyes.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sano. I was lost in thought," Kenshin replied absently.  
  
"I'd say so. I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute. What's got you so distracted? Jou-chan?" he asked teasingly.  
  
Kenshin nodded solemnly.  
  
"Afterall, it's not like there's anything wrong with thinking about women from time to time, and Jou-chan-" Suddenly Sano realized that the 'oro' he had been expecting had never come. "Hey, Kenshin, did you just admit to thinking about Jou-chan or did I hear you wrong?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"No, you heard me correctly, that you did. I was thinking about Kaoru- dono," Kenshin responded solemnly.  
  
Surprised by his friend's quiet honesty on what usually proved to be a very sticky and embarrassing subject for Kenshin, Sano decided to abandon the crass jokes he had prepared for the moment in exchange for a more mature approach.  
  
"What exactly were you thinking about Jou-chan?" he asked, keeping his voice down in case the subject of their conversation should walk past. He didn't know how she did it, but Kaoru always seemed to know exactly when someone was talking about her. He couldn't count the number of times he was sure he was insulting her cooking in complete privacy only to be quickly and viciously attacked by her shinai.  
  
Kenshin sighed for a moment, weighing his choice to tell Sano against the strong urge to keep such a private and sensitive matter to himself. Finally, he looked up and out past the dojo at some clouds floating by. "I was thinking about the nature of our relationship, that I was." he said with equal softness.  
  
Sano waited patiently for Kenshin to continue, but no more words followed. Deciding the red head needed some prompting, he spoke, "And..."  
  
"And..." Kenshin responded hesitantly, "And I think I want..." For some reason, Kenshin found it difficult to find the right words. "I think I am ready to marry her...if she will have me," he finished, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
"Ah, so you've finally figured out you love her, have you?" Sano said with a small grin.  
  
"I've known I love her for sometime. I...I just wasn't ready to make such a big change in my life, that I wasn't. But now, I think I am."  
  
"Then why do you look like you have to tell her you're leaving again?" Sano asked, puzzled. For some reason, he had always pictured the rurouni wearing a goofy grin when this moment finally came.  
  
"Because I don't know how to tell her, that I don't. I'm not even sure I want to tell her," Kenshin replied mournfully.  
  
"Now you're just being ridiculous, Kenshin." Sano responded, almost a little too loudly. Kenshin's nervous look reminded Sano to keep his voice down, and he made a quick scan of the compound to ensure Kaoru wasn't hiding behind a bush or on the roof or anything. When he was positive the coast was clear, Sano continued in a lower voice. "I mean, Kenshin, how hard can it be? You just tell her you've finally come to your senses and ask her to marry you. Believe me, Jou-chan is not going to turn you down. In fact, if you just let it slip that you do love her, she might even take care of the whole proposing part for you. Let me tell you, you've got it easy. The day she turns you down is the day I stop gambling."  
  
"What's that about you stopping gambling, rooster head?" a familiar voice called out. Kenshin jumped a foot in the air, and Sano's head shot up like a firework rocket.  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Yahiko. We were worried that it was Jou-chan," Sano responded.  
  
"Yep, it's just me. Kaoru's out teaching a class like she always does on Mondays. So what's with you and the gambling?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, Kenshin's finally thinking about marrying Jou-chan..." Kenshin shot Sano an alarmed looked but he continued blithely, ignoring Kenshin's obvious desire to keep his decision to himself. "...and I told him that the day she turned Kenshin down was the day I stopped gambling."  
  
"Any other time, I would hold you to that, rooster head, but I think you're right. Busu is gonna jump at the chance to marry Kenshin. Ya know, I was beginning to think she might have to do the proposing to get anywhere with this baka," Yahiko responded, laughing.  
  
"Hah, that's exactly what I thought!"  
  
Kenshin sat, staring at his hands, quite unhappy to hear the two laughing over his personal plight. He thought he might be able to slip away while they distracted themselves with their witticisms, but as soon as he made a move to go, Sano broke off from Yahiko and cornered him again.  
  
"So, Kenshin, I still don't understand why you think this will be a hard thing."  
  
Kenshin heaved another long sigh. "It's because it will change everything, that it will."  
  
"Yeah, it'll change things for the better!" Sano cut in. "Just think of all the advantages of being married, all the things you couldn't do before..." he hinted, his voice rising suggestively.  
  
Kenshin blushed and let out a small "Oro!" Before Sano could continue elaborating, Kenshin resumed. "But how will I tell her? I mean, I just wouldn't feel comfortable walking up to Kaoru-dono after she finishes her bath and asking her to marry me, that I wouldn't."  
  
"Well, as long as you don't ask her while she is taking her bath, I think you'll be safe." Sano said with a knowing smile. The story about Kenshin walking in during her bath his first day at the dojo had been told over sake one night.  
  
"Yeah, or you don't decide to ask her in the middle of yours!" Yahiko snickered, remembering their stay in the mountain springs when Kenshin had burst in on the girls stark naked. Kenshin frowned at them both. Seeing his displeasure, Sano quickly swallowed his mirth.  
  
"But seriously Kenshin. Just take Jou-chan on a walk and explain to her how you feel. I'm sure everything will fall into place. Just try to look a little more enthused at the prospect, eh?" Seeing Kenshin's expression unchanged, Sano tried again. "I'm telling you Kenshin, married life will be good for you. You'll finally have the peace you've been looking for. You can settle down, have some children, who knows, maybe you'll even take up whittling. Jou-chan will finally be at ease cause she'll know you're not going anywhere, and anytime she tries to get herself into trouble, you can use your marital prerogative to make her stay safe at the dojo instead of charging stupidly into battle like the rest of us. Really, Kenshin, what's the point of waiting any longer? She's already been waiting for more than two years. You'll be a lot happier if you just get it out in the open instead of being a sourpuss like you have the last two weeks."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Yes, you've been a sourpuss, hasn't he Yakiho?"  
  
"Well, I don't know if sourpuss is the word I would have used but."  
  
"Okay, I get the point," Kenshin interrupted. "I'll talk to her today after she gets back from giving lessons, that I will. But please, just...just give me some time alone to think about what I want to say. I'd like to get this right, that I would."  
  
"Just so long as you come out in time to make dinner, you can have as much time alone as you need." Sano gave Kenshin his most winning smile. Kenshin shook his head and just kept walking to his room as Sano and Yahiko discussed how much they didn't want Kaoru's cooking, all the while looking around furtively to make sure she wouldn't sneak up on them and smack them with her shinai. 


	2. Waxing and Waning

Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own the Kenshin-gumi.  
  
Reckoning Chapter Two: Waxing and Waning  
  
Dinner was its usual noisy affair. Kaoru had come back late from her lesson and was currently being accosted by both Sano and Yahiko. Kenshin was privately grateful for the chaos. Between Yahiko teasing Kaoru about how sweaty and smelly she was and Sano complaining about how her tardiness had held up dinner, no one noticed that Kenshin was acting more pensive than normal. He was carefully rehearsing his plans for the evening, hoping that the preparation would prevent him from sounding like the idiot he felt like.  
  
The meal was just winding down when Kenshin decided to implement the first step of his plan.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, would you like me to prepare your bath?" he asked, expecting her to be eager for one after her long day.  
  
"Thank you, but not right now, Kenshin," she responded blithely. "I learned some new techniques today and I want to try them out on Yahiko first, that is if the brat can shut up long enough to pick up his bokken!"  
  
"Who you calling brat, busu?" Yahiko shot back.  
  
"We'll see who'll be ugly by the end of the evening, Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru shouted as she dashed off towards the dojo.  
  
"Don't call me chan!" Yahiko yelled as he chased after her.  
  
Sano laughed at the familiar antics of the pair, but Kenshin only sighed. This was not a good sign. Already his plans had been thrown of course, and he hadn't even had a chance to implement them yet.  
  
Kenshin cleaned up the mess from dinner alone. When he had picked up the first dish, Sano quickly excused himself, expressing a sudden desire to see Jou-chan's new moves. This actually relieved Kenshin, as he needed the solitude to rework the evening's schedule.  
  
After he finished, Kenshin walked outside and sat down on the porch, listening to the sounds coming from within the dojo. From his position, it sounded like Kaoru was giving Yahiko a sound walloping, but the young boy refused to give up. The evening dragged on with no sign that the two were anywhere close to stopping. Kenshin idly wondered where Kaoru got all her energy. She was still going strong against Yahiko despite the fact that she'd spent the whole day teaching. With a start, Kenshin realized that if he didn't ask Kaoru to go on a walk now, there wouldn't be anytime for it today. It had already grown too late for him to offer her a bath first.  
  
Kenshin moved from his perch and walked into the dojo. He stopped for a moment to watch the two spar and noticed that even Sano still looked interested. Kenshin wondered what exactly were the new moves Kaoru had learned. For a moment, he considered delaying the walk for another night in favor of observing Kaoru and Yahiko, but he knew if he didn't talk with her now, he might never get up the courage again.  
  
Stepping forward, Kenshin cleared his throat and asked softly, "Kaoru-dono, would you care to go on a walk?"  
  
The fighting stopped abruptly as a startled Kaoru looked up.  
  
"What? I'm sorry Kenshin, I didn't hear you. What did you ask me?" Kaoru replied, lowering her arms and halting the bokken's course towards Yahiko's head.  
  
Kenshin felt his face growing red, but repeated question. "Would you like to take a walk with me, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Oh," she responded, a little breathlessly. "Umm, sure, if taking a walk is okay with Yahiko...I mean if Yahiko doesn't mind taking a walk with me...I mean if Yahiko doesn't mind me taking a walk with you...I mean because we'd have to stop training now..." said a very flustered Kaoru.  
  
"If you want to stop and grow all fat and out of shape, that's fine with me, busu," Yahiko replied, looking amused by the obvious nervousness between Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru blinked, a little surprised that she had gotten off that easy.  
  
"Well, what're ya waiting for?" Sano called from his corner.  
  
"Oh," she said again. "I guess I'll see you guys in a little." Unthinking, Kaoru tucked the bokken into the ties of her hakama and walked over towards Kenshin who stood by the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The early spring evening was cool, but a warm breeze made it a comfortable temperature for the pair as they silently walked down the path towards town. Kaoru wondered at the situation. It wasn't that she and Kenshin had never taken a walk together before; it was just that they had only done so when both were unoccupied. Never before had he interrupted her with the sole intention of going for a stroll. Kaoru didn't understand his silence either. Kenshin could hardly be called loquacious, but he usually talked about little things, like the condition of the dojo, or the western influence that was slowing creeping into Japan, or the heavier than average rainfall they'd been experiencing that season. The topics were never very personal, but they always put Kaoru's mind at ease and distracted her from thinking about his nearness or their lack of company. Tonight, though, Kenshin hadn't ventured a word, and Kaoru's heart refused to resume a reasonable pace as she pondered what might be the reason for their walk. Her heart rate shot up even higher for a moment as she realized how dreadful she must smell after a full day of practice. Maybe Kenshin was so distracted by her stench that it had driven out all other thoughts from his mind. Maybe at this very moment he was struggling to remain conscious against the overpowering effects of her sweat. Maybe- Kaoru immediately gave up on that line of reasoning. After all, Kenshin had been very aware that she hadn't bathed yet and had still asked her to go. He must have known what was he was getting into. If Kenshin was in any way bothered by the way she smelled, he would just have to deal with it.  
  
Kaoru's thoughts were broken off suddenly as she felt his hand brushing against hers. Hardly daring to breathe, she did her best to remain calm. Another second later and her hand was gently grasped by his. Kenshin's touch was so light, it was almost as if he were trying to fool her into thinking that they weren't really holding hands. Kaoru's heart rate skyrocketed again as she wondered what she should do. Should she say anything? Should she squeeze back? Should she slap him for his impertinence? That was really the last thing she wanted to do, but Kaoru guessed that it would really blow his mind. The dark haired girl settled on doing nothing, hoping that the fact that she hadn't stopped him would communicate to Kenshin her approval.  
  
They continued walking, still saying nothing. Little by little, their pace slowed until Kaoru found herself standing in the middle of the road facing Kenshin, a slightly questioning look on her face. Not far away, she could hear the river flowing under the bridge. For a time, the two just stared at each other. Kaoru grew more confused by the minute, especially when it seemed that Kenshin was rehearsing a speech of some sort. She swore she could see his lips moving in the twilight even though she didn't hear anything.  
  
The tension continued to grow until Kenshin's voice finally broke the silence.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," he whispered hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru repeated.  
  
"I..." All the things Kenshin had planned to say in this moment suddenly flew out of his head. Damn, he was going to sound like an idiot after all. Actually, it was probably too late for that. Kenshin forced down rising panic. He just needed to think this through. If he focused, he'd be okay. If he only concentrated...  
  
Kenshin's gaze rested upon Kaoru's face and once again all thoughts escaped him. She stood there, watching him quietly. Her eyes were so beautiful, if a little confused right now. Even in her confusion, she waited patiently for him, as she always had. Kenshin's reasoning totally escaped him, but his instincts did kick in. Distantly, as if watching his body being moved by a will not his own, Kenshin realized that he was stepping closer to Kaoru, was bringing his face down that one necessary inch to be level with hers, was preparing to kiss her, was hearing a strange rustling in the bushes...  
  
Strange rustling in the bushes!  
  
Kenshin sprang back, his hand going immediately to the hilt of his sword. Kaoru looked a little shocked and very confused.  
  
"Kenshin, what is it?" she asked a little sharply. She couldn't understand how he had gone from nearly intimate to battle ready in less than a second.  
  
"I heard something in the bushes, Kaoru-dono," he hissed quietly.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. It was probably that idiot rooster head and her bratty student. She knew they had been just a little too eager to let her go on this walk with Kenshin. Exasperated, she called out, "Okay, we know you're in there. Why don't you just come out now?"  
  
As expected, a tall figure flanked by a shorter one slowly emerged from the trees. Kaoru was about to give them a piece of her mind when she realized that the tall one didn't have spiky hair and that the other shadow wasn't quite short enough. She inhaled sharply as an unfamiliar voice rang out, "Okay, you heard the lady. Come on out since she knows we're in here."  
  
More figures emerged from the woods on both sides of the road. Kaoru counted each one as they slowly formed a circle around her and Kenshin. There were nine, including the short one and the one who had spoken.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Kenshin in a cool voice.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?" spoke the tall figure again. "We're robbers and we want your money."  
  
In a disdainful voice, the shorter one added, "Though it doesn't look like you have much in the way of valuables. We might have to improvise a bit to make this evening worthwhile."  
  
The other men laughed and Kaoru could feel all eyes upon her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin whispered urgently, "you must run while I hold them off here, that you must."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Kenshin," Kaoru whispered back indignantly. "We're surrounded. I couldn't get past them if I wanted. And even if the situation were different, I'd still stay and fight with you, you baka," she told him as she pulled out her forgotten bokken.  
  
"But Kaoru-dono-"  
  
"No buts, Kenshin," Kaoru answered firmly.  
  
"Okay, but be careful. If you get into trouble, just shout and I will be there, that I will. And-"  
  
"Kenshin, shut up!" Kaoru cut him off as she positioned herself so that they stood back-to-back, ready to face the now charging robbers.  
  
Kenshin brought his attention to the four men coming at him. His anger flared as he realized that the other five must have all decided to attack Kaoru. He was enraged by the blatant lack of honor in such a plan. He hoped that the battle would go quickly, but as he engaged the first bandit, Kenshin knew it would not be so. The edge he held over most swordsmen in Japan came from his god-like speed. If he wanted to remain back-to-back with Kaoru - and he did - he would have to fight in place. Not to mention that the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was not designed with team combat of this nature in mind. There were too many moves that depended on attacks from the air or quick charges. Standing as he was with Kaoru severely hampered his ability to fight as he normally would. While he was sure he was going to win, Kenshin realized victory would take longer than he liked.  
  
Despite the added obstacles, Kenshin overcame his attackers easily. Just as he was incapacitating the fourth, the familiar presence of Kaoru at his back disappeared, and he heard her shout a battle cry. Kenshin was about to turn and aid her when a familiar voice called, "Don't forget about me."  
  
Kenshin looked up to see the tall man who had first spoken standing before him, sword ready.  
  
"You thought I was going to attack the girl, didn't you?" he taunted. "Tsk tsk. I haven't lost so much honor that I would sink to such levels."  
  
Kenshin stared at the man coldly and readied himself for the charge. As the man began moving towards him, Kenshin's brain registered the fact that he no longer heard the sounds of battle from behind him where Kaoru had been. He panicked, losing his focus upon his opponent. Hundreds of images of what might be happening to Kaoru flooded his mind. Just as the robber's sword connected with his own, Kenshin looked away in a desperate attempt to find Kaoru. The robber noticed immediately, changing his attack. In a second, he had Kenshin disarmed and on the ground. Kenshin's eyes went wide as he realized what happened. By some trick of the mind, events began unfolding as if in slow motion. His vision narrowed to follow the point of the descending sword as he braced for the blow.  
  
The blow never fell. Uncomprehending at first, Kenshin watched as the blade first lost momentum, then turned off course to fall harmlessly to the ground by his feet.  
  
Seconds ticked by as Kenshin sat in a daze. Then realization struck. Something had stopped the man from finishing his attack. His field of vision expanded again to see Kaoru standing over the bandit, bokken in hand. The robber lay crumpled on the ground, knocked unconscious. Kenshin looked around to see that the same fate had claimed the other eight men as well. Instantly, Kaoru was at his side, fussing over him.  
  
"Are you hurt, Kenshin?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"No, Kaoru-dono, I am perfectly he fine. They never touched me," he answered, still a little out of it. She helped him to stand. Her next remark shocked him fully out of his daze.  
  
"Then what the hell happened, Kenshin? How could you possibly let him disarm you?" Kaoru's voice rang out angrily.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Honestly Kenshin, that man was no match for you. I can't even understand how he got inside your guard, let alone knocked you over."  
  
"It was because I was distracted, that I was," Kenshin said a little guiltily.  
  
"Distracted by what? It was just him and you."  
  
"I...I thought you were in trouble. I thought one of the robbers had beaten you, that I did." Kenshin responded.  
  
"And why did you think that? I said I'd call you if I needed help, and I certainly don't remember doing that." Kaoru answered, annoyance evident in her voice.  
  
"Well, it was because I didn't hear anything, and I thought..."  
  
"You thought I'd been knocked out," Kaoru finished for him bitterly.  
  
"Yes, that I did," Kenshin answered miserably.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you have such faith in me, Kenshin," came Kaoru's sarcastic remark.  
  
"I do have faith in you, Kaoru-dono, that I do. It's just that I worry about you too, and I didn't realize that you were as talented as you are, that I didn't."  
  
"Well maybe if you'd take the time to really watch me, you'd see that I'm not as inept as you seem to think I am."  
  
"I don't think you're inept, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin answered, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Yet you have know idea what my true skill level is, do you Kenshin?" Kaoru retorted accusingly.  
  
"No, I...I guess I don't. I'm sorry Kaoru-dono. I'd really like to discover it, that I would."  
  
"Oh would you? Well, if you're really serious, prove it to me. Spar with me once so you can find out just how much I know. Then maybe next time you can judge my chances in battle a little more accurately," challenged Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin was shocked. "I can't do that, Kaoru-dono. I...I might hurt you. I've devoted myself to defending the weak, not challenging them. Fighting you would be counter to everything I've worked for, regardless of whether it was just sparring or..." Kenshin trailed off into silence, realizing that, without a doubt, he had just uttered the most tactless, idiotic statement of his life. Before he had a chance to take back his words, Kenshin's face was met by a stinging slap.  
  
"How dare you!" Kaoru shouted, her eyes blazing. She slapped him again. "How dare you call me weak! How can you say that to me, and now of all times? I have never been so insulted, so demeaned, so.." Finding herself at a loss for words in her rage, Kaoru pivoted, wanting nothing more than to be out of Kenshin's presence before she did something more permanently damaging to him.  
  
Desperate for a way to mend the situation, Kenshin reached out for Kaoru's arm to stop her.  
  
"Kaoru-do-"  
  
"Don't touch me!" she hissed as she wrenched her arm away. "Just get away from me. I don't want you in my sight. You make me sick," she uttered in a low voice. The quick glimpse Kenshin received of her face revealed anger, betrayal, and pain before she charged off into the woods, hand tightly clenching her bokken. Kenshin shook his head, miserable, but in a rare moment of foresight, chose not to follow her. Instead, he picked up his sakabatou and sheathed it. Realizing she needed time by herself, he trudged towards the police station alone. He would have to get the law quickly before the bandits woke up. Kenshin briefly worried about her safety but surmised that in her present state, Kaoru would prove even more formidable than usual. The obvious hypocrisy of his thought did not even register as he pondered how he would explain this to Sano and Yahiko when they inevitably questioned him about Kaoru's conspicuous absence after they had been gone for so long.  
  
A.N.: Thank you to my reviewers. You give this unworthy one reassurance. : ) 


	3. Aftermath - Rated R for Language

Disclaimer: Same ol' same ol'. Rurouni Kenshin's not mine.  
  
A.N. This chapter is actually be rated R for language, I guess. Also, I can't really remember what Saitou's official position with the police is so he gets to be the chief in my story.  
  
Reckoning  
  
(In a voice that sounds suspiciously like Yahiko's) Our story so far: Kenshin finally gets it in his head he wants to marry Kaoru, but when they're attacked by robbers before he can make his move, it all goes wrong. Despite Kaoru's strong showing, Kenshin refuses to acknowledge her kenjutsu skills. In a moment of utter stupidity, he calls Kaoru weak and ends up alone with cheeks stinging and nine unconscious robbers to take care of.  
  
Chapter Three: Aftermath  
  
Saitou was not a happy man. It seemed the whole damn city was falling apart and everyone expected him to fix it. Well, yes, maybe he was the head of police in Tokyo, but that didn't make him a god. Everyone seemed to expect him to have all the answers, not to mention the ability to single- handedly arrest every petty thief in the city. He had spent the afternoon talking with some rich American girl. Her jewelry had all been stolen the night before, and her father, a very loud businessman, was putting pressure on the government to find them as soon as possible. The government, in turn, put pressure on Saitou and had stuck him with the red-headed daughter and her interpreter. They had spent five hours going over every possible detail, including the description of the jewelry, where they had been kept, when they had been stolen, and when the girl had worn them in the country. Of course, the girl seemed to think it her right to ask him a question for every one of his and had departed knowing enough to write his biography. She had left Saitou totally disconcerted, caught between annoyance at her nosiness and annoyance at his own inability to deny her even the simplest answer. She made him feel off-kilter and he distinctly did not like being off-kilter.  
  
Adding to his displeasure was the fact that he was still at work, despite it being after ten o'clock. He did not like working late, especially when Tokio had promised to prepare his favorite meal tonight. All he wanted was to go home to his wife so she could banish the lingering thoughts of the American girl from his head. He was still thinking about her, and that only added to his foul mood. The only way this night could get any worse would be if another red head were to show up. Of course, why the Battousai would show up in his office at this time of night when he had his pathetic friends to entertain him was beyond Saitou.  
  
Saitou was just wrapping up the last of his paperwork when he heard the door open and a flash of red hair caught his eye.  
  
"Fuck me." he thought.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Battousai?" he growled.  
  
"Same thing I always drop by for, a friendly chat," Kenshin answered sarcastically. "Doing your job for you again, as usual, you prick."  
  
Saitou was annoyed, but also a little intrigued. It usually took some baiting for the Battousai to lose his customary pathetic politeness. Added to that, he swore he could see what looked like a handprint on the Battousai's face. This could be interesting. He could almost feel his mood improving.  
  
Saitou took a long draw on his cigarette. "So you found the Driscoll jewels for me, did you? Bravo."  
  
Kenshin just blinked.  
  
"Well, I suppose that was too much to ask for," he continued. "Let me guess, you took it upon yourself to go beat up some worthless yahoos again."  
  
Kenshin simply stared back.  
  
"Cut the crap, Battousai. If you're not gonna tell me what's going on, get the hell outta my office."  
  
"I was accosted on the road by a band of robbers."  
  
"And I suppose they're all out cold now, are they?" Saitou asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how do I know you didn't just pick a fight with some helpless group of townspeople?" Saitou sneered as he took another long drag.  
  
"Go to hell." was Kenshin's curt reply.  
  
"Are there any witnesses who can back up your story?"  
  
"Kauro-dono was with me."  
  
"Oh really? And where is the lovely raccoon now?"  
  
"I don't know," Kenshin answered. Saitou could tell that hit a nerve.  
  
"You don't know? You don't know? Fierce ol' Battousai's lost his woman, has he?" Saitou blew a cloud of smoke in Kenshin's direction. "That's priceless, Battousai, simply priceless. Did she leave you after finally seeing what a beast you are? I don't suppose she gave you that lovely handprint on your face. It contrasts so nicely with your scar."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed and began to appear gold. He looked ready to pounce. Saitou smirked inwardly.  
  
"Fuck. Off." Kenshin bit off the words slowly. "Are you going to get your sorry ass out of your chair and arrest the robbers or not?"  
  
"I don't see why I should always have to clean up after your vigilante sprees."  
  
"Because if I'm going to go to the trouble of subduing them and make your streets safer, you might as well put them in jail."  
  
"I never asked you to help me out. That's what my police force is for." Saitou shot back, starting to grow angry.  
  
"Well they're doing a shitty job. The robbers are just on the other side of the bridge. Collect them or not, but if I run into them again, I'm going to your superiors."  
  
"Like hell you will," Saitou responded, but Kenshin had already slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Why him? Why couldn't he have a nice city? Why did he have to have hitokiris running around his city meting out justice as they saw fit. Why couldn't Battousai just kill one of the damn things once in a while so he could put him in jail? Saitou smashed his cigarette on his desk, then pulled out another one as he called for his assistant. It was going to be at least another hour now that he had to find the robbers and process them, and that was only if they were cooperative. Gods, he'd be lucky if he even went home tonight.  
  
"Fuck you, Battousai," he thought as Hayuata scurried into his office, ready to do as his superior commanded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaoru fumed as she walked through the forest. The nerve of Kenshin, calling her weak. Her, weak! She wasn't the one who had been knocked down and disarmed. She wasn't the one who needed to be saved. She had more than held her own against the robbers, yet Kenshin still treated her like she was some untrained female who didn't know a bokken from a broom. Kaoru just didn't understand how Kenshin could live with her for three years, watch her train Yahiko, and even fight along side her, yet still deny her skill at kenjutsu, not to mention her devotion to it. While other girls had been learning how to cook and sew from their mothers, she had been learning the proper forms of swings from her father. She wasn't just some silly girl who had made the Kamiya Kashin Ryu a side hobby; it was her life. Her name was on a plaque at the dojo; she taught guest lessons at countless other dojos in Tokyo. Most of the city realized that kenjutsu was her passion and her talent, so why couldn't Kenshin see it?  
  
Kaoru swung her fist at a tree, trying to relieve some of her frustration, and yelped at the pain that shot through her hand. Kaoru sighed. She should have known better than to try something that stupid. Who did she think she was, Sano?  
  
Thoughts of Sano made her remember Yahiko and the dojo as well. It was getting late, and they would worry about her if she stayed out much longer. When Kenshin realized she wasn't home yet, he would probably insist that they all go out and search for her, as if she were Ayame or Suzume and couldn't find her way back through the woods. That was the last thing she needed from them. One more person treating her like a helpless female and she would snap.  
  
She debated whether or not to head home, finally deciding to set a course for the dojo. She still wasn't ready to face Kenshin, or any of her friends for that matter, but if she went home now, they would be more inclined to leave her alone. Besides, if there was one group of robbers, there could be more. Kaoru had faith in her ability, but she wasn't stupid. Another set of nine would most likely overpower her, and that would just convince Kenshin that he was right. Deciding there was more power in wisdom than heedlessness, Kaoru made her way back to the road that led to her house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kenshin walked slowly back to the dojo. The adrenaline rush he'd gotten from talking with Saitou had worn off, and now he felt emotionally and physically drained. He knew that he probably shouldn't have acted towards Saitou the way he did, but after the events of the evening, just being in Saitou's presence grated beyond tolerance. He had briefly considered returning to the road where the robbers lay in case the police chief carried out his threat to leave them there, but Kenshin was just too tired. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up in the morning to discover that it had all been just a nightmare.  
  
He still couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to tell Kaoru that she was weak. In all honesty, he had been surprised how well she had performed. Yet he just couldn't bring himself to believe that she might be as capable as Sano or Yahiko. She was a woman, a woman with kenjutsu skills, but a woman nonetheless. There was no way she could possess the strength they had, she was too small. And as much as he respected her use of a wooden sword, he did not consider it an effective weapon in most situations. Too many times he watched as Kaoru's bokken was sliced in half. Kaoru could insist all she wanted that she was every bit as good as their companions, but Kenshin still preferred to leave her behind at the dojo. He just didn't trust her in a battle. There were simply too many negative circumstances working against her.  
  
As the lights of the dojo appeared through the trees, Kenshin shook his head, realizing he was going to have to explain to Sano and Yahiko why there wasn't going to be a wedding any time soon. For a moment, he thought of passing it up altogether in favor of sleeping out in the woods somewhere, but he knew that would only cause worry. Besides, if Kaoru should do something stupid and not come home tonight, he was the only one who would know that she was alone and possibly even in danger.  
  
As he neared the gate, Kenshin could hear Sano and Yahiko laughing about something. They went silent as soon as they heard the creak of the hinges. Kenshin opened to gate slowly, to be met by two expectant stares coming from the porch.  
  
"Kenshin, you're finally back!" called Sano. "We were beginning to worry that you and Jou-chan were getting into trouble, if you know what I mean," he said, winking.  
  
"Actually, only Sano thought that. My guess was that you did something stupid, like knocked her into the river or forgot her name," Yahiko teased.  
  
"Feh, Kenshin's smooth, aren't you Kenshin? Kenshin?"  
  
At that moment, Sano and Yahiko finally noticed the forlorn look on Kenshin's face, not to mention the absence of a certain significant woman.  
  
"Eh, Kenshin, where's Jou-chan?" asked Sano hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, and why do you look so, so pathetic?" Yahiko added, yelping when one of Sano's elbows connected with his ribs.  
  
"Way to go, brat," Sano whispered. "Why don't you see if you can make him feel any worse than he obviously does."  
  
Yahiko looked down, abashed.  
  
Kenshin stood, watching but not saying anything. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he finally started speaking.  
  
"Things didn't go as planned, that they didn't." Kenshin began in a low voice. "Before I even had a chance to say anything to Kaoru-dono, we were attacked by robbers."  
  
"Ohmigod, Kenshin, Kaoru's not hurt or...or dead, is she?" Yahiko broke in, panic evident in his voice.  
  
"No, Kaoru-dono is just fine. In fact, she fought better than I did, that she did." Kenshin tried to ignore the incredulous stares his friends were giving him at the moment. "I...I was so distracted with worry that I allowed my opponent to disarm me and push me down. If Kaoru-dono had not knocked him out, well, it would have been bad, that it would."  
  
"So, um, where's Jou-chan then. It's not like her to save the day and then disappear without telling anyone?" asked Sano, attempting a light tone.  
  
"I'm getting to that, that I am. When the battle was over, Kaoru-dono wanted to know why I had trouble with the robber. I told her it was because I was so worried about her, and she became upset, that she did. She asked me to spar with her so she could prove her skills, and I...I accidentally told her I couldn't because she was weak. She slapped me and ran off, that she did." Kenshin hung his head in shame, hair covering eyes full of pain.  
  
All three remained silent for a couple minutes, Kenshin reliving the scene in the forest, Sano and Yahiko trying to digest Kenshin's story.  
  
Finally, Yahiko spoke up. "I don't understand why she wants to spar with you so bad. She knows there's no possible way she could beat you. What's she trying to prove?" he asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
"Weren't you listening to Kenshin's story?" Sano replied. "Jou-chan wants to give him a first-hand look at her skills, not try to beat him."  
  
"Would you have agreed to spar with her if you were in my place?" Kenshin asked Sano.  
  
"Me spar with Jou-chan? No, I'd have done the same thing you did, well, without calling her weak of course." Yahiko snorted like he didn't believe Sano would have acted any more tactfully in the situation and was rewarded with a murderous gaze. "Jou-chan might know some kenjutsu, but she's still a woman. What kind of man fights with a woman, even if it's just sparring? There's no honor in that."  
  
"Hey rooster head, are you saying I have no honor cause I fight with busu?" Yahiko burst out angrily.  
  
"No, that's different. Jou-chan's your teacher so it's okay. Kenshin and I, on the other hand, are masters of our techniques. Beating Jou-chan would hold no challenge so we'd either be taking advantage of her or we'd have to go so easy on her that there wouldn't be any point to us having agreed to spar in the first place."  
  
"So I made the right decision?" the rurouni asked.  
  
Sano got up and patted him on the shoulder. "Definitely. I'd be worried about your logic if you'd agreed. Don't sweat it too much, Kenshin. In a day or two she'll cool down. I'm sure once Jou-chan really thinks about it, she'll realize the error of her ways. Then she'll be as devoted to you as ever, maybe more for preventing such a terrible mistake, and the way will be clear for you to propose."  
  
Kenshin smiled wanly. Then something finally clicked in Kenshin's mind, and he asked suddenly in a worried tone, "So Kaoru-dono isn't home yet?"  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her since you spirited her off," Sano replied.  
  
"I hope she hasn't gotten hurt, that I don't," Kenshin said, looking more worried.  
  
As if on cue, the gate hinges creaked once again, and a rather perturbed looking Kaoru entered the dojo. She didn't acknowledge any of the figures sitting on her porch but instead made a beeline for her room.  
  
"Hey Jou-chan, good to see you," Sano called out cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Sano," she replied in a tense voice as she strode past.  
  
"Good night, busu!" Yahiko shouted at her retreating figure.  
  
"Shut up, brat!" she yelled back.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, wouldn't you like a bath first?" Kenshin called, hoping to make amends in the smallest of ways. Silence greeted him. Trying again, he simply said, "Good night, Kaoru-dono." The only response was the slamming of her shoji. Kenshin looked struck. Quickly, he bowed his head again, using his hair to hide the tears that were threatening to form. He sighed once, then quietly bade his friends good night and made his way to his room.  
  
Sano and Yahiko sat for a moment in silence. Neither were particularly surprised by Kaoru's reaction. After all, she did have quite the temper. Admittedly, they'd never seen it focused on Kenshin so completely before, but she'd get over it, right?  
  
As Yahiko stood up to go to his room, he turned to Sano. "Hey rooster head? Ya know how I said I wasn't gonna hold you to that remark you made about not gambling anymore if Kaoru turned Kenshin down? Well, I've changed my mind."  
  
"What do you mean you've changed your mind? I think Jou-chan's as willing as ever to marry Kenshin, she just doesn't realize it right now."  
  
"Well, you might be right, but you couldn't see her eyes from where you're sitting like I could. I've never seen her so mad before. And you know, she really does pride herself on being strong and self-sufficient. I don't think Kenshin could have said anything to make her more upset. It'll probably blow over like you say, but just in case..." With that, he turned to go.  
  
"Don't be stupid kid, of course it'll blow over," Sano said to Yahiko's back, but his laugh sounded a little nervous even to him.  
  
AN: Okay, I've done a bit of editing on the previous stories. In the course of some brief research, I've discovered that I mixed up shinais and bokkens. To me, it just seems like a shinai should be sleek looking wooden sword while the bokken sounds more unrefined, but hey, it's not my language so my opinion hardly counts. In case you're wondering what the difference is or had them mixed up like me too, http://www.bl.physik.uni- muenchen.de/~k2/budo_english/iaido/node1.html describes the bokken as a piece of wood that looks like a sword and a shinai as a split bamboo stick with a leather cap, both of which Kaoru and Yahiko use. Anyway, I mean for Kaoru to smack annoying people around with the shinai and beat up the robbers with the bokken. I also learned the difference between kenjutsu and kendo, the former technically uses a real sword or bokken while the latter uses a shinai. I've chosen to refer to Kaoru's technique as kenjutsu just cause, although I suppose either term is appropriate. Also, I apologize if my use of Japanese words is inconsistent. I'm trying to use it as little as possible because I'm not very comfortable with it, but I just don't like the sound of Miss Kaoru and baka and busu are just neat sounding words.  
  
Shiomei: Sorry that's Kaoru's still not happy with Kenshin. She'll forgive him when he deserves it. : )  
  
Firefly: Thanks for the heads up. I'm working on the typos in my best attempt to made it all neat and tidy. I generally try to read everything at least twice and do have an editor, but alas we are not perfect as I still have mistakes in my stories and she tells me in her review that this was the best story she's ever written (yes, that was shameless, if no solicited, promotion). I'm also still working on learning what effects this site has on formatting. The first time I uploaded anything, I found it had congealed into one very large paragraph, to my shock and horror. I'm still trying to figure out how to keep my ellipses from turning into one little dot. If you have any advice for avoiding pitfalls, I'd love to hear it. 


	4. Interpretations of Reality

Disclaimer: Kenshin's not mine. None of the other characters are either. Also, this is back to being PG-13.  
  
Reckoning  
  
(Yahiko): Well, now Kenshin's really done it. Not only did he miss his chance to propose to Kaoru, but he can't even get a word out of her ever since he accidentally said she was weak. While Sano fully supports Kenshin, his gambling habits are now on the line as well. Will Kenshin ever get Kaoru to forgive him?  
  
Chapter Four: Interpretations of Reality  
  
Kaoru was eager to get out of the dojo. The morning had been tense to say the least. She had wanted to skip breakfast altogether, and so avoid Kenshin in the process, but she needed to have energy for the guest lesson she was teaching. It had been hard for her to know how to respond to Kenshin. On one hand, she didn't want to totally dismiss him. Deep down, Kaoru understood how much her silence hurt Kenshin. On the other hand, she wasn't prepared to totally end his suffering. Frequently, she considered coming out and telling Kenshin what her terms for forgiveness were, but every time she looked at him, she saw him telling her that he could never train with her even once because she was too weak. That remark had cut her to the core, and Kaoru wasn't about to let Kenshin think it was in any way acceptable. In the end, she had settled for being distantly polite. When he asked her questions, she replied in the fewest number of words possible. When he looked at her, she held his gaze for a few seconds before finding something interesting in her bowl to stare at. She tried her best to not be juvenile in her anger while still sending plenty of signals to remind Kenshin she hadn't forgotten his words. The end of breakfast had come as a relief. She had quickly gotten up and returned to her room to gather her bokken. She now stood by the gates, waiting impatiently for Yahiko.  
  
"Come on Yahiko, hurry up! We're gonna be late for my lesson at the Minami dojo if we don't leave soon!" she yelled for the third time.  
  
"Geez, hold your horses, busu. I'm coming!" he shouted back.  
  
"Fine, I'll be patient, but if you're not out here in ten seconds, brat, I'm leaving without you!" she responded.  
  
As she stood counting the seconds, Kenshin came out of the kitchen.  
  
"You're teaching at the Minami dojo today?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Kaoru answered curtly.  
  
"Will you be back for dinner?"  
  
"Yes," she repeated.  
  
Kenshin stood for a moment in uncomfortable silence. He was desperate to ask her how he could make it up to her, but her mood was rather forbidding right now. Just as he was about to say something, Yahiko came running towards them.  
  
"I'm coming, busu. Now hurry up or you'll make us late!" he shouted as he dashed out the gate.  
  
Relief was written clearly on Kaoru's face as she followed into the street, soundly closing the gate behind her. She sighed as she ran to catch up with her young student. For a moment, she was afraid Kenshin might try to apologize, and she wasn't sure how she would have reacted. She hated to see him in pain, yet she just couldn't forgive him. Not yet. The insult was too fresh in her mind, the pain still too close to the surface.  
  
As they neared the Minami dojo, Kaoru pushed away all her thoughts. She needed to be clear-headed and focused today. Letting her thoughts linger on yesterday would only interfere with her lesson. Besides, in a few minutes she would be practicing kenjutsu, her first love. She wasn't going to let anyone, even Kenshin, ruin the next few hours for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning and afternoon passed by far too quickly for Kaoru's liking. She had put all her problems aside, immersing herself totally in the Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Her intense focus had had quite the effect on her guest students as well. They had all been impressed by her techniques and had begged for her to demonstrate them over and over as they'd tried to pick up even the smallest nuance of the moves. As the students began filtering out of the dojo, Kaoru was left feeling wholly satisfied. Maybe some of the students would even seek her out so that they could learn more. She watched the children leave, dreaming of her dojo teaming with enthusiastic students instead of her single belligerent one. A polite voice pulled her from her reverie.  
  
"Excuse me, Kamiya-san," an unfamiliar male spoke.  
  
Kaoru blinked and focused upon the figure in front of her. A young man in his early twenties stood politely awaiting her response. He was a few inches taller than she, with dark hair and eyes. She finally recognized him as Minami Atsumori, the son of Minami Kohei and assistant master of the school.  
  
"Uh, yes, Minami-san," she replied wittily.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I was quite impressed by the techniques of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu. It is rare to find a school that does not focus upon killing yet still has such effective moves. It seems that most with the same philosophy water their moves down so much that you can barely recognize them as kenjutsu."  
  
"Thank you, Minami-san. You honor me greatly with your praise," Kaoru said, smiling happily.  
  
"I was wondering, Kamiya-san, would you care to spar with me briefly? You had so many eager students that I could only watch during the lesson, but I would love to actually experience the style for myself," Atsumori suggested hopefully.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but grin. Finally, someone who recognized her talent. Quickly, she answered, "I would love to, Minami-san, but there's no need to be quite so formal. Kaoru-san will do."  
  
"Then I insist that you treat me with the same informality," Atsumori also grinned. "Are you ready?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and the sparring began. It did not last long, only about ten minutes, but it left Kaoru feeling exhilarated. Atsumori was talented as well, and the fighting was spirited. When he had finally called "Hold!" with a look of cheerful defeat on his face, Kaoru knew that he hadn't just let her win.  
  
"You fight was well as I expected, and believe me, I'd had high expectations," he told her a little breathlessly. "My father is very selective about who he allows to teach guest lessons. I will recommend to him that you come back often."  
  
Surprise and delighted, Kaoru answered, "Thank you, Atsumori-san, you do me a great honor."  
  
"It is you who would do me a great honor if you would come and spar with me more often," he replied, looking hopeful.  
  
"Truly? You would like to spar more often? You have no idea how much I would enjoy that, Atsumori-san. It is a nice change of pace to actually have someone of skill to train against. Usually, I have only my student, and while Yahiko is talented, well, he's my student. It's hard to feel challenged against someone who is still in training," Kaoru responded, growing excited.  
  
"You have only your student to train against, Kaoru-san?" Atsumori asked in a surprised tone. "But don't you live with...with the..." he trailed off, embarrassed.  
  
"With the Battousai? Yes, I do, but Kenshin refuses to spar with me. He fears he'll hurt me. Despite all we've been through, I'm still just a woman to him," Kaoru answered honestly, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.  
  
"Ah, I see. It is hard for many men. They cannot let go of the past in which it was necessary to protect women because they could not learn kenjutsu. Now, times are changing and more women are becoming like you, capable of defending themselves. I am young and do not remember the old ways so strongly, but for men like Kenshin, it is all they know. I imagine it is something many men still have a hard time accepting," explained Atsumori, trying to lend rationality to Kenshin's overprotective behavior.  
  
"I suppose," Kaoru sighed. "It's just a pity that all the other men I know think the same way, and some of them are no older than you. I guess I shall just have to work harder at making them accept these changing times."  
  
Atsumori simply nodded. "So, when would you like to spar next?" he asked.  
  
"I could come tomorrow at about this time. I'll be done with Yahiko's lessons by then."  
  
"That would be perfect. Until tomorrow, Kaoru-san," Atsumori answered, bowing slightly.  
  
Kaoru returned his bow and left the dojo. She was elated. It was nice to know that not every man was as stupid and sexist as her friends. With an opponent of equal skill, she would finally be able to improve her technique rather than just maintain her current level. Kaoru would prove to Kenshin that she could take of herself.  
  
She walked home happily, not even dismayed by the prospect of dinner with her pack of insensitive male friends. The young woman even gifted Kenshin with a nod when he greeted her from his wash tub. She certainly wasn't ready to forgive him for the previous night yet, but there was no need to be petty. Besides, Kaoru was in too good of a mood to purposely ignore anyone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To the outsider, the mood in the dojo appeared to lighten over the next few days. Kaoru, though she still refused to speak in complete sentences to Kenshin, no longer stormed about with a perpetual murderous glare. Her mood, especially after her practices with Atsumori, almost started resembling her normal, vivacious self. Sano frequently informed Yahiko that his worries about the future of his gambling career would soon be over, and Yahiko even teased Kenshin about Kaoru a time or two. Yes, the casual observer may have been fooled, but not anyone who cared to watch closely. A closer analysis of the residents of the Kamiya dojo revealed that a tension lay just below the surface. When one listened closely, it became evident that Sano's mirth was forced and his laughter brittle. Though Kenshin might smile and even let slip an "oro" during Yahiko's teasing, it was always very controlled and usually followed a brief expression of sadness and pain. Even Yahiko's jokes seemed lifeless and not anywhere near as provocative as usual. Only Kaoru's brief lifts of mood after her kenjutsu practices seemed genuine, and perhaps that was truly the cause of the tension in the dojo.  
  
Though none of the men dared mention it, even to each other, each privately worried over Kaoru's new friendship with Atsumori. It did not take long for Yahiko to become jealous over the fact the Kaoru had a new preferred sparring partner. He might publicly proclaim how unfit a teacher she was, but privately he harbored a deep respect for her and her skills. He feared that she might give up on him altogether now that she had someone to practice against, and, in truth, he just didn't like the fact that his place in Kaoru's life had been usurped. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he enjoyed being the focus of her attention.  
  
Sano's displeasure stemmed from the fact that as long as Kaoru and Kenshin remained estranged, the future of his gambling habits remained unclear. He was positive that Kenshin would eventually hit a point beyond even his superhuman tolerance and crack, finally giving in to his desire to propose to Kaoru, regardless of whether she was even speaking to him. In fact, Sano was frightened beyond words that it really would happen and he'd have to give up gambling, or at least do it in some semblance of secrecy. Yahiko had to be daft to think he'd really follow through. Sano would have felt much more assured on the matter if Kaoru weren't missing every afternoon to spar with her new buddy. He believed that as long as she kept seeing this Minami guy, she would be more resistant to Kenshin's attempts to apologize. The man only encouraged her to foolishly think that women could fight on the same level as men. Kaoru needed to be reminded of how the world really worked.  
  
If Yahiko and Sano worried over Kaoru's new habit, Kenshin fully obsessed over it. As each day went by, he became more and more convinced that Kaoru was falling for her new training partner. Kenshin had never seen Atsumori, but he envisioned him as being tall, noticeably muscular, quick with compliments, and oozing charm, basically the epitome of masculinity and everything Kenshin was not. Come to think of it, his mental picture looked and acted a lot like Hiko. Kenshin shuddered at the thought.  
  
Doing laundry had quickly become his least favorite task of the day. What had once been time for meditation had become a new form of torture as Kenshin's relative idleness allowed his mind freedom to imagine Kaoru and Atsumori in every possible situation. He found himself analyzing the moments he saw Kaoru, construing every detail in the worst possible way. She always looked so happy in her exhaustion when she returned home every afternoon. Were they really only training or was something else happening as well. Was her hair tousled from fighting or from his hands? Was she wearing that new gi because her old one had worn out or for him? Kenshin was on the verge of smelling her clothes to see if he could detect any unfamiliar scent. He had already considered several times going through her room to look for love letters or diary entries, but he always chickened out at her door. He wanted to grab Kaoru and shake her in an attempt to bring her back to her senses. He wanted to hunt down this Minami Atsumori and beat him into the next century, then pull him back and beat him some more. He wanted to do everything except what Kaoru wanted him to do, namely, spar with her once.  
  
Of the dojo's residents, only Kaoru's mood was genuine and more or less untroubled. Her bouts with Atsumori had become the highlight of her day. After only a week, she had noticed an improvement in her skills. She was fighting at a level she'd never considered before and getting better still. The more they practiced, the more Kaoru grew comfortable with Atsumori. He never tried to get her to talk about the issues that existed between her and Kenshin though he could see them quite plainly. He simply provided her with an opponent worthy of her skill. Kaoru's time spent at the Minami dojo was almost entirely devoted to fighting. They rarely talked unless it was to exchange a few pleasantries or to comment upon specific techniques.  
  
Kaoru sensed that this new practice concerned her friends, but she refused to regret her actions. She had actually come close to explaining why she trained with Atsumori as often as she did just to ease their minds some, but a sudden epiphany had stopped her. If Kenshin and Sano were unhappy about this, it was their own fault because they wouldn't train with her. Her time with Atsumori made her happy because it allowed her to practice her passion and grow stronger in the process. Kaoru simply refused to remain semi-self sufficient when the opportunity to surpass that lay so easily in reach. As she saw it, Kenshin and Sano's closed-minded ways would only stifle her. They were to blame for any perceived weakness since they refused her the opportunity to grow.  
  
The more Kaoru thought about how her friends directly related to her inability, imagined or otherwise, to adequately protect herself, the angrier she became. If Kenshin was so frightened by her "lack" of fighting skills, why hadn't he taken the opportunity to teach her and make her stronger? At a time when Kaoru had no truly qualified foes to train against, his no-sparring policy had effectively crippled her, preventing her from ever advancing in the Kamiya Kashin Ryu. All the while he could have been working with her, giving her tips to improve, he had instead encouraged her to stay back at the dojo and wait. Kenshin may as well have thrust a cookbook in her hand and told her to behave like a normal girl. His disapproval of her kenjutsu skills was subtle but just as painful as outright condemnation. And Sano, why, he still considered her a child, calling her little missy and mocking her use of a bokken.  
  
Anger burned within her. Kaoru couldn't believe she had nearly called a truce tonight at dinner. Arrogant men! She'd show them. She'd continue practicing with Atsumori even though it made them squirm.  
  
Kauro was so caught up in her thoughts, she walked right into a wall. As close to it as she was, it carried no meaning, but upon stepping away from it, she realized it was the back of the Akabeko. A glance at the surrounding area revealed a very amused looking Tae trying her best not to burst out laughing as she leaned out the door.  
  
"Hello, Kaoru. Inspecting the building for structural flaws?" she giggled.  
  
"Hi Tae," responded a very red Kaoru.  
  
"It's okay, I promise not to tell anyone," she said, smiling gently. "You know, I haven't seen you around lately. You've been spending too much time training with the young Minami to come see your old friend."  
  
"You know about that? My, word does get around quick." Kaoru answered a little dryly.  
  
"Ah, you know how it is in small towns. Everyone's a gossip."  
  
"Tae, Tokyo is not a small town."  
  
"No, but Yahiko is a gossip. I hear him telling Tsubame all about your goings on," Tae explained.  
  
"My goings on? You make it sound so tawdry. I hate to disappoint you, but it's just practice," Kaoru answered, a little annoyed by the assumption there was some ulterior motive to her training at the Minami dojo.  
  
"I suppose you would know best, wouldn't you? What does Ken-san think of it all?" Tae asked innocently.  
  
"What does it matter what Kenshin thinks? It's not like we're engaged. Atsumori-san is incredibly nice and understanding. I can't help it if I prefer to be with him now, especially after what happened with Kenshin. Atsumori-san doesn't think I'm weak at all, unlike some people. Honestly, it's a bit of a relief to be away from the dojo right now. But really, we're just training partners. Despite Kenshin's flaws, I still love him. Of course, being with him is another story. I won't even consider it until he seriously makes an attempt to see me for who I am, kenjutsu skills included. As long as Kenshin thinks I can't take care of myself, I'll always feel trapped with him. I refuse to squander my talent and ignore my passion just for him," Kaoru explained to a speechless Tae.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel. I just hope Ken-san comes to his senses then." Tae finally answered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I would hate to see the love that you two have for each other squandered as well. But you are right. If he can't accept all of you, then he can't truly love you either." Tae shook her head. "Sometimes men are really stupid."  
  
"Tell me about it. I live with three, if you count Sano, who's practically a full-time resident. It's like being surrounded by a circus of monkeys. You never know what they'll do next, but you can bet it probably won't be recognized as human," Kaoru sighed. "I'm glad you understand, Tae. Thank you for the talk. You promise you won't tell anyone about the incident with the wall?"  
  
"Your secret's safe with me. See you later, Kaoru." Tae waved at the retreating figure. She walked back inside the restaurant and looked for Yahiko. The boy had just arrived to work while Tae had been standing out back taking a small break.  
  
"Tsubame, have you seen Yahiko?" Tae asked the young girl.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I saw him leave a couple minutes ago. He just ran right out of here and had the strangest look on his face. He didn't even say good bye to me," she answered, obviously puzzled by Yahiko's abnormal behavior.  
  
"Sometimes I just don't understand that boy," Tae remarked. "Well, Tsubame, it looks like its just you and me. Let's get to work."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yahiko ran back to the dojo as fast he his scrawny legs could carry him. He had to talk to Sano right away. He was still in shock from what he'd just heard at the Akabeko. He'd just arrived to work for Tae, and he saw her standing outside so he went to find out what she needed done. As he neared the door, he'd heard a voice he knew belonged to Kaoru, and she was telling Tae that she was engaged! To Atsumori! He'd left right after she mentioned needing to get away from the dojo. He was too stunned to even process it all. In his head, Yahiko just kept repeating that moment when Kaoru said she was engaged and now nice and wonderful Atsumori was. How could she do this to them? She'd only known that Minami jerk a week!  
  
Yahiko skidded to a stop in front of the dojo and nearly wrenched the gate off its hinges in his rush to get inside.  
  
"Sano! Sano, where are you? Dammit Sano, get out here!" he yelled.  
  
"Geez kid, I'm right here, no need to yell. What's got you worked into such a frenzy?" Sano replied lazily, coming outside the house.  
  
"It'sKaoruandshe'sengagedtoAtsumori- sananddoesn'tlikeusanymoreandshewantstoleave!" he blabbered.  
  
Sano covered his ears in an attempt to make his brain stop hurting. "Whoa, whoa there Yahiko. Why don't you try that again, only slooowwerrrrr."  
  
"Kaoru. She's engaged. To that Minami freak she practices with. She says we get on her nerves, and shewantstogetaway," Yahiko replied, starting to pick up speed again.  
  
"Okay, give me a second here. WHAT!? What do you mean Jou-chan's engaged. How'd you find this out?" Sano asked, more than a little stupefied.  
  
"I was at the Akabeko and Kaoru was talking to Tae. I heard everything. She told Tae that she and the Minami usurper are engaged because he's nice and understanding and doesn't think she's weak. Then she said she doesn't like being here at the dojo anymore. Honest, Sano, I was right on the other side of the wall. I caught all of it."  
  
"Shit. Yahiko, I mean - shit! I thought it was odd she was spending so much time over there, but damn, they're engaged already? Shit, Jou-chan moves fast. Shit!" Sano continued mumbling to himself, repeating what sounded like "shit" over and over.  
  
"Is that all you can say? I mean, what are we going to do? We can't let Kaoru marry that dumb ass Minami," Yahiko asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, I need time to think," Sano responded, a look of concentration coming over his face.  
  
"Great, by the time you're done, busu will already be married. Can't you try something else?"  
  
Sano shot Yahiko a dirty look. "Funny, brat, real funny. I'll have you know I did think of something."  
  
"Really?" Yahiko didn't sound impressed.  
  
"Yeah. It's: Whatever you do, don't tell Kenshin." Sano said proudly.  
  
"Is that it? That's you're only idea? Sure you don't even have a backup?" Yahiko hadn't been expecting much, but even this was worse than he'd hoped.  
  
"Umm, so far at least. Why?" Sano seemed confused that he needed to produce more results than that.  
  
"Well, cause you're a little too late with that thought. Kenshin's standing right behind you and I think he might have heard the whole thing..." Yahiko explained, looking chagrinned.  
  
Sure enough, Kenshin had been doing laundry when Yahiko made his dramatic entrance. The wash had made him so depressed he hadn't even been able to work up the energy to see what the commotion was all about - until Yahiko had mentioned Kaoru being engaged, that is. Then he'd been there in a flash, it had just taken his less than observant friends a while to register his presence. Now he stood in the yard, eyes glowing an eerie yellow. His hands clenched into fists as he stared at the pair silently. In a tension strong enough to make even the birds stop chirping, only a desperate "shit" was heard.  
  
AN: I have a couple of things to say.  
  
First off, Firefury: sorry about spelling your name Firefly in my last chapter. My brain sometimes jumps to conclusions, and I often don't catch it until too late.  
  
Second: ChaosBurnFlame: shrug Well I warned that it might be OOC. Kenshin does cuss from time to time. Granted he's the usually Battousai first, but I think he's got it in him. Still, I understand where you're coming from. And I haven't really watched much Ranma so I don't know if Kaoru is behaving like Akane. I'm just using this fic to address one of my grievances with the show, which is that though Kaoru has obviously devoted her life to the Kamiya Kashin Ryu, she often accepts Kenshin's demand that she remain behind. I've always thought she wasn't bothered enough by Kenshin's sometimes casual dismissal of her skills. I could understand it if she understood that she wasn't as strong as Kenshin and Sano and so wisely decided to stay behind if it weren't for the fact that Yahiko goes places and takes on enemies that she isn't allowed to even though he's almost half her age, hasn't hit puberty yet so can't have well-developed muscles, and is her student. She obviously knows more than he does, but he gets picked to fight more often. I think that Kaoru doesn't stand up for herself more often because the comic is meant to be for boys, and they're not really interested in strong female characters. The reason why Kaoru acts the way she does in this is because I'm trying to remedy what I perceive as a flaw.  
  
Third: I honestly don't know what I'm doing with the honorifics (except for the obvious dono). I'm just assuming that it is acceptable to put -san after first and last names and that Atsumori-san is less formal than Minami- san, but still pretty polite. And I think I've heard Tae call Kenshin Ken- san, but I don't remember.  
  
Fourth: I'm going to Pennsylvania for War on Thursday and I won't be back until Friday. No, not the "almost tomorrow Friday", but the "in another week Friday". Sorry to leave you hanging. If I can, I'll try to write more while I'm gone so I just have to type and post when I come home (after sleeping for 24 hours straight first). Yeah for watching men run around beating each other with duct tape-wrapped foam weapons! 


	5. High Noon at the Kamiya Dojo

Disclaimer: The Kenshin-gumi aren't mine. (Bet you didn't see that one coming.)  
  
AN: Well, everyone, you're in luck. My departure time was pushed back by several hours and since you all were in such anguish over having to wait, I sat down and finished it.  
  
Reckoning  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin and Kaoru haven't been talking since he insulted her strength, but after I mistakenly heard Kaoru say she was engaged to her new sparring partner, it looks like Kenshin's ready to take action. Here it is folks, the final showdown.  
  
Chapter Five: High Noon at the Kamiya Dojo  
  
Kaoru walked back to the dojo slowly, grappling with her tangled emotions. Before she had run into the wall, she'd been incensed with her friends. Her talk with Tae had left her feeling torn, though. Kaoru had meant every word she'd said when she'd told Tae she couldn't be with Kenshin if he never accepted her kenjutsu talent. But she'd felt a pang when Tae cautioned her not to waste their love. Maybe it was time for Kaoru to really sit down and have a heart to heart with Kenshin. They'd never once had a deep conversation on just how the Kamiya Kashin Ryu fit into her life or about how she perceived herself. She knew that yelling at Kenshin would never help him to understand why she felt the way she did. He still needed to atone, of that Kaoru was positive, but she needed to make an effort to help him understand her instead of expecting him to just spontaneously turn into the Kenshin she wanted him to be. Sighing deeply, Kaoru realized that if she expected him to accept her self-sufficiency, she needed to accept that he would always worry regardless. If she couldn't do that, she was no better than he in this matter.  
  
Arriving at the dojo's gate, Kaoru stopped to take a deep breath. Her emotions had been such a wreck lately. One minute she was angry, the next regretful, then conciliatory. Every time she saw or even thought about her friends, she seemed to experience a wild mood swing. Kaoru was almost afraid to enter, unsure of what her reaction might be this time in her fragile emotional state.  
  
She opened the gate, wondering what to expect. Many possible scenarios crossed her mind, but Kenshin standing in her yard, eyes glowing gold as he stared intently at Yahiko and Sano was not one of them. Kaoru stopped short, breath catching in her throat as his gaze came to rest on her. Unwilling to be intimidated, Kaoru resumed her steps forward.  
  
"What's wrong, Kenshin?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
He stared at her for a moment. Then, he spoke in a low, commanding tone. "Kaoru, into the dojo now. We must talk."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. He was ordering her around? Battousai or not, no one commanded Kamiya Kaoru. Immediately she felt her temper rising. She didn't know what had brought this state upon him, but she certainly wasn't going to just obey his every beck and call. She stiffened her spine and stared back defiantly.  
  
"No. Whatever you have to say to me can be said out here." Kaoru responded, proud at how confident she sounded.  
  
Kenshin's eyes darkened in displeasure. After a moment of silence, he finally answered, "Fine."  
  
Once again he didn't speak, only stared at her. Kaoru met his look with equal intensity. The air practically crackled between them as they silently challenged each other to a war of wills. A quick glance towards Yahiko and Sano would have shown them trying to blend in with the dojo wall though it was hardly necessary as Kenshin and Kaoru had completely forgotten about them, so concentrated on each other were they. Finally growing impatient, Kaoru spoke. "Do you or don't you have anything to say it to me. These silly mind games aren't going to work on me."  
  
Rebuked, Kenshin went straight to the point. "You are to marry Minami-san, I hear. Well, I won't let you and that's final."  
  
Kaoru was almost too shocked to speak. A part of her wanted to laugh at Kenshin and tell him that he'd gotten it all wrong. She didn't know how he could have even gotten such an idea in his head. The more dominant part of her, though, was incensed. Who was he to tell her who she could and could not marry?  
  
"Excuse me?" she answered sharply. "You have some nerve, Himura Kenshin. I can't believe you have the gall to think you can determine whom I may marry. That decision is entirely up to me. What gives you the right?"  
  
"You're not going to marry Minami-san..." his voice grew stronger, "Because you're going to marry me," Kenshin stated as if there could be no doubt on the matter.  
  
"Oh am I? I certainly don't remember agreeing to that," Kaoru retorted.  
  
"You don't remember agreeing because I just decided it a few minutes ago."  
  
"Well I hate to disappoint you, but I am most certainly not going to marry you. No one tells me I'm getting married to them. Not you, Kenshin, not anyone," she replied fiercely. From his position by the fence, Sano had gone noticeably white. "I may have considered it if you'd asked, but I certainly will never marry you just because you will it. Oh, and for your information, I was even never engaged to Atsumori-san. We are simply friends. Of course, that is beside the point."  
  
Kenshin seemed to relax almost imperceptibly. He thought he knew where she was going with this. "Kaoru, will you marry me?" he asked as gently as he could manage while still being the Battousai.  
  
She looked long and hard at him, unsure how to respond. On one hand, she was still angered by his presumption. Kenshin had a lot to learn if he thought he could just give her orders and expect her to submit meekly. On the other hand, she'd been waiting for this moment for over two years. Well, not this exact moment. She'd never imagined him proposing in such a manner, and she always dreamed it would be a bit more romantic and a bit less battle-like. Suddenly, a thought formed in her mind.  
  
"I will consider your offer on one condition," she responded, stressing the fact that she hadn't made up her mind yet.  
  
"What's your condition?"  
  
"Spar with me. Right now. In the dojo. If you refuse, my answer to your proposal will be the same," Kaoru answered firmly. She knew she was gambling here, but she had no choice. Kaoru couldn't marry Kenshin until she was sure he wouldn't make her feel stifled and incompetent. Forcing him to spar with her was the only way she knew to make him really see her skill. Her only fear was that Kenshin's need to protect her might override his desire to wed.  
  
For a time, Kenshin was silent as he battled with himself over what to do. Kaoru watched as he seemed to deflate and the gold color slowly left his eyes. In an unsteady voice, Kenshin answered "Why, Kaoru-dono? First, just tell my why you want this so much."  
  
Kaoru hadn't been expecting that. She stood gaping at him for a moment, desperately trying to gather her thoughts so she could explain. When she felt sufficiently in command of herself, she began.  
  
"It's because I need you to understand me. I need to you understand what the Kamiya Kashin Ryu means to me, what role it plays in my life. I've been training since I was old enough to hold a bokken. It has shaped my life and my beliefs and made me what I am today. I'm not like other girls. I don't cook well, and I'm not demure and graceful. I've never wanted to be, and I can't be. I understand kenjutsu, not the feminine arts. Kenjutsu is my greatest talent and my only real contribution to society. When you tell me I must stay behind because I'm not good enough to fight, you are saying that Kamiya Kaoru is not good enough to do anything. You have no idea how betrayed I feel when you let Yahiko go along and but force me to stay behind. Do you forget that he is my student? That if I weren't more skilled than him, I couldn't teach him to begin with? I need you to see that, while I'm not at good at kenjutsu as you or Saitou or Aoshi, it's still my talent and I'm still better than the average person. I know I can't measure up to you, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. I need you to have more faith in me, and sparring is the only way I know how to achieve that."  
  
Kenshin watched her, his eyes seeking the truth in hers. Softly, resignedly, he answered.  
  
As you wish, Kaoru-dono. I cannot deny that I am uncomfortable with this, but I will do whatever it takes to regain your trust, that I will. I want to understand, Kaoru, I truly do."  
  
Kaoru's breath caught at the sight of naked emotions on his face and the sound of her name said without its honorific, but this was no time to become mushy with sentiment. Kenshin had agreed to spar with her! She had to be focused. It would not do at all to be so distracted by this moment that her skills failed her. Kaoru had only one chance to prove her worth, and she couldn't screw it up.  
  
They moved into the dojo, a stunned Sano and Yahiko following dumbly. Kaoru walked to the shrine to meditate where she was joined shortly by Kenshin. Softly, she spoke. "You promise you won't hold back, right Kenshin?"  
  
With equal softness, he answered, "Kaoru, I must hold back some. Many of my moves are meant to kill men far stronger than you. But I will promise not to go easy on you, that I will."  
  
Kaoru nodded, knowing that was the best offer she would get. Privately, she knew Kenshin was right. There was simply no way she could stand up to his Ama Kekeru Ryu no Hirameki. As long as he didn't make it too easy, she would be satisfied.  
  
When both finished meditating, they walked to the center of the dojo and readied their stances. Kaoru noticed a look of determination cross Kenshin's face and wondered if it were directed at her or himself. She had no more time to think as he suddenly charged her and the fight was joined.  
  
The week of training with Atsumori had paid off. She was stronger, quicker, and more coordinated than ever before. Despite this, she knew she couldn't last that much longer. She was fast, but Kenshin was faster. His sword appeared as a silver streak and only her instincts defended her against his attacks. Kaoru was proud that she was finally sparring with Kenshin, and that he hadn't disarmed her in the first pass. Having traded blows with the best swordsman in Japan and not getting knocked out in the first minute was a great achievement. Kaoru knew that she could consider this moment a sound accomplishment even in the defeat which was quickly bearing down on her, but something in her wasn't satisfied. She didn't want to just last against Kenshin for a few minutes, she wanted to throw him off-guard, to go down having planted the seed of doubt in his mind, to make him wonder if she might have won in different circumstances.  
  
The idea came to her in a flash of brilliance. Kaoru knew she would never beat Kenshin at his own game. No matter what she did and how innovatively she fought, Kenshin would beat her at kenjutsu sooner or later. But while he was a master at armed combat, Kaoru knew his weakness lay when he was disarmed. Never once in all the years they had known each other had Kaoru ever seen Kenshin fight unarmed. Though his size was a disadvantage, there were techniques that neutralized an opponent's overwhelming strength and size. Kaoru suspected Kenshin didn't actually have training in those techniques, but she did. Her idea was a gamble, but it could change the way Kenshin thought about her forever if she was successful.  
  
Kaoru dropped back momentarily, putting as much space between herself and Kenshin as she could. Then without warning, she charged. She knew the way she held her bokken left her wide open to be disarmed by Kenshin, but that didn't matter. She remembered how his grip changed when he went to counter the attack, and that was all that mattered. As expected, as soon as Kaoru came into Kenshin's range, he attempted to trap her sword and force it out of her hands. Instead of holding onto it as expected, though, Kaoru let go and thrust her hands forward at his. In the blink of an eye, her hands found the bottom of the sakabatou's hilt and she pulled with her might. Unprepared for such a tactic, Kenshin allowed his sword to be pried from his grasp. Before he could even react, Kaoru had him flipped onto the wood floor. The red head rolled to the side quickly, preventing her attempt to pin him. At least he thought she was trying to pin him. Instead, she had used his moment of distraction to recover his sword. When he looked up to prepare for her next attack, he found Kaoru standing over him, pointing his own blade at his throat.  
  
"Hold!" he cried, more than a little shocked by the turn of events.  
  
Kaoru's eyes went wide, equally surprised by her victory. She knew that her idea had the potential to work, but a part of her had never guessed that she might actually succeed. The young woman suddenly realized that she was still pointing Kenshin's sword at him and abruptly moved it to her side. Flushed, she let an embarrassed "sorry" escape her lips. Slowly, the realization truly sunk in and a wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"I beat you," Kaoru said in wonder.  
  
"You defeated me, that you did," Kenshin answered from his position on the floor. He stood up and brushed himself off. "I...I'm more impressed than you can imagine. I hope never thought that I considered your skill worthless, for that is not true, though I admit to having gravely underestimated you, that I did. For that I apologize deeply. Never again will I doubt you, Kaoru, never again. But you must understand that I can't help but worry anyway, that I can't. I love you, Kaoru. I can't help but be afraid that I might lose you. I would die if anything were to happen to you; I already did once."  
  
"It's alright Kenshin, I understand. We'll work on our flaws together. You will learn to worry less, and I will learn to accept what worry of yours remains," she answered gently.  
  
She noticed that he was looking at her funny. Well, not actually at her, but at her hand. With a jolt, Kaoru remembered that she still held his sword.  
  
"Oh! Here, you can have this back now," she said hurriedly, handing him the sakabatou.  
  
A look of relief came over Kenshin as took back and sword and sheathed it. Then, he turned his attention back to Kaoru, staring at her intently.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"Yes," Kaoru responded, feeling like she'd been in this situation once before. She had a sudden urge to check to building for robbers.  
  
"Will you marry me, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, half afraid of what her answer might be.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you, baka," she responded lovingly.  
  
Kenshin let out a nervous sigh. "Good, I was worried..."  
  
"What do you mean you were worried? You do realize I love you, don't you? I can't believe you have such little faith in-"  
  
Kenshin cut her off abruptly. "Kaoru, shut up."  
  
She was about to retort angrily, but before Kaoru had a chance, she found herself being soundly kissed by Kenshin. Her anger melted away as she gave herself over to it. She could have remained like that indefinitely if it weren't for Sano and Yahiko. They had finally conquered the stupor that had overtaken them at the sight of Kenshin losing and were now freely commenting on the couple.  
  
"Whooohooo Kenshin, way to go!" Sano encouraged from the side.  
  
"Busu and Kensin sitting in a tree. K -"  
  
"Shut up, brat!" Kaoru broke in loudly, stalking over to the pair in mock annoyance. Kenshin followed close behind, eyes happily watching his new fiancée.  
  
"So Jou-chan, those were some nice moves back there. I always knew you had it in you," Sano said smiling innocently.  
  
Kaoru leaned up against Kenshin, letting him wrap his arms around her. She allowed herself a moment to marvel at the feeling, then looked at Sano evilly.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear you telling Kenshin that I was too weak to take on someone who was a 'master of their technique' in a fair fight," she said threateningly. "You're next."  
  
A worried "shit!" echoed in the dojo in counterpoint to Kaoru's devilish laughter.  
  
AN: It's done, yay! As for Kaoru beating Kenshin, I know it's a long shot, but hey, that's what these stories are for. I've just really wanted her to shock him for some time now. Does Kenshin know how to fight unarmed? I don't really know. I can't recall any hand to hand combat involving him on the show, but I'm pretty sure I saw one where Kaoru was teaching it to Yahiko. Also, I don't know if I got Ama Kekeru... right and I'm too lazy to look it up right now. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. And to everyone who reviewed, thank you very much. If it weren't for you, this story wouldn't have been finished for another week. 


End file.
